C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant, n'en parlons plus jamais
by KartenK
Summary: Lance avait suivit son plan étapes par étapes : quitter son lit, sortir de sa chambre, marcher dans les couloirs, ne pas se perdre, frapper à la porte de Keith. Sauf qu'il se rendait compte, maintenant que la porte de Keith était ouverte, qu'il n'avait pas planifié aussi loin et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont aborder les choses.


Le château était silencieux depuis trois heures, laissant à l'équipe Voltron le repos dont ils avaient besoin après s'être entraînés toute la journée jusqu'à l'épuisement. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'était encore endormi -pour différentes raisons. Keith, de son côté, profitait du calme. Allongé sur le dos dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration et faire le vide dans son esprit. Ça n'avait pas trop bien fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant : il était parti trop loin dans ses pensées et s'était rapidement énervé. Il retrouvait tout juste un rythme cardiaque calme et en continuant ainsi, il aurai finit par enfin s'endormir après quelques minutes. En l'absence de coups frappés à sa porte qui le sortirent aussitôt de son état de relaxation.

Les coups étaient faibles, presque hésitants, mais ça avait suffi pour rompre le silence. Keith soupira. Ce n'était probablement pas une urgence, ou l'alarme aurait sonné. Ce n'était probablement pas important, ou on aurait toqué plus fort. Et si ce n'était ni urgent, ni important, Keith préférait rester dans son lit – tant pis pour la curiosité. Les coups reprirent, un peu plus durs cette fois. Keith fronça les sourcils. Il pensait l'ensemble de l'équipe endormi depuis longtemps, et il voyait mal pour quoi on aurait besoin de lui en plein milieu de leur nuit factice – soyons honnêtes, c'était probablement un piège. La logique lui disait de ne pas bouger, mais il se leva quand même. Il ouvrit la porte et fixa son visiteur, interloqué, jusqu'à ce que ce-dernier parle enfin.

« Hey, dit Lance doucement.

-Hey, répondit Keith sur le même ton. »

Il attendait la suite Lance n'enchaînait pas. Keith se demanda s'il connaissait cette règle sociale – si élémentaire que même lui la savait - qui disait que lorsqu'on venait voir quelqu'un, on lui expliquait rapidement pourquoi. Probablement pas, puisqu'il n'ajoutait toujours rien. A moins que Keith n'ait mal comprise cette règle, voire l'ait complètement inventée – après tout, ça lui était déjà arrivé. Peut-être que c'était à lui de parler – mais dans ce cas, il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire. Keith pouvait sentir son cœur s'affoler petit à petit et il dû analyser la situation trois fois avant d'être certain que c'était bien à Lance de s'expliquer. Lance était celui qui venait le voir sans être invité, celui qui l'avait salué, celui à qui il venait de répondre. C'était bien à son tour à lui de parler. Pourtant il restait là, immobile, à le fixer, comme s'il avait soudainement oublié la raison de sa venue.

C'était le cas, en vérité. Lance était plutôt perdu. Jusqu'à là, ça avait été plutôt simple. Il avait suivit son plan étapes par étapes : quitter son lit, sortir de sa chambre, marcher dans les couloirs, ne pas se perdre, frapper à la porte de Keith. Il y était même arrivé avec succès. Sauf qu'il se rendait compte, maintenant que la porte de Keith était ouverte, qu'il n'avait pas planifié aussi loin et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont aborder les choses.

« Lance ? »

Comme dans un automatisme, Lance répondit aussitôt. Il bafouilla, s'éclaircit la gorge et ensuite, comme pour compenser du long silence, il se mit à parler beaucoup, très vite.

« En fait il y a trois semaines je cherchais quelque chose parce que Coran m'avait parlé de chaussons de lion donc je les cherchais et en cherchant j'ai trouvé de la laine en fait. (Lance prit sa première pause, trop courte pour que Keith traite toutes les informations qu'il venait de déballer.) Enfin je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de la laine la matière est vraiment plus douce et- »

Et Lance expliqua longuement les différences entre la matière qu'il avait déniché et la laine, la vraie, celle qu'il avait eu l'occasion de manipuler sur Terre. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il expliqua aussi qu'en la trouvant, il avait eu une idée, et avait momentanément oublié les chaussons pour partir en quête d'aiguilles, ou au moins quelque chose qui servirait comme telles. Il précisa qu'il avait déjà repéré quelque chose de semblable dans la cuisine, et qu'effectivement, ça fonctionnait très bien. Puis il raconta qu'il s'était mis à tricoter sans vraiment y penser, comme un réflexe. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre, ça lui changeait les idées. Et il ajouta d'autres détails que Keith avait du mal à comprendre tant ça allait vite – de plus son attention avait fichu le camp deux fois durant le monologue.

« ..au départ j'avais pensé à Allura mais en fait après-

-Et donc ? » interrompit Keith finalement.

Lance se tut aussitôt, et sembla confus pendant quelques secondes.

« Ah ! Oui pardon ! Et donc je me suis dit : « Lance, à qui le rouge irait mieux, et qui aurait besoin d'une amélioration de style ? » et je me suis répondu : « Lance, c'est évident, c'est Keith ! » »

Pour ponctuer ses dires, Lance ne se retint pas de faire un clin d'œil que Keith aurait pu accepter s'il avait été seul. Tout comme il aurait pu supporter, à eux-seuls,les _finger guns_ pointés vers lui. Mais Lance avait fait les deux en même temps, ce qui était ridicule et n'avait aucun sens.

« Et donc, répéta Lance en baissant la tête vers sa poche dont il commença à sortir de la laine, je suis venu te l'apporter. »

Keith resta silencieux. Il était clair que c'était à son tour de parler, mais il restait sans voix. Il était fasciné par la matière pourpre que Lance tirait toujours de sa veste comme dans un tour de magie – et Keith cru qu'il n'en finirait jamais. Ça avait l'air tellement doux, tellement moelleux. Il avait envie d'y plonger la main et de ne jamais la retirer. Puis les mots de Lance lui revinrent dans la tête.

« Attends, quoi ?

-C'est.. euh.. pour toi. »

Lance avait finalement sorti toute la longueur de l'écharpe pourpre, et il lui tendait. Keith baissa les yeux vers l'écharpe, puis vers Lance, puis l'écharpe, puis Lance.

« Ça t'as pris trois semaines pour faire ça ?

-C'est une très longue écharpe, s'offusqua Lance. Et entre temps, j'ai dû défendre l'univers.

- _Tu_ défendais l'univers ?

-Tout à fait. »

Lance se mit à froncer les sourcils Keith l'imita. En soit, Lance aurait pu s'attendre à ce que ça se termine par des attaques mais encore une fois : il n'avait pas du tout pensé à la situation post-toquement à la porte. Keith ne répondit même pas. Pire, pendant un instant Lance cru qu'il allait rouler des yeux. Mais non : il restait debout, les bras croisés, à le fixer comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, lourd et pesant, avant que Lance ne se souvienne de l'origine de sa venue.

« Oui, donc, euh.. »

Il s'attarda encore sur un « hmm » avant de laisser tomber l'idée de s'exprimer oralement. A défaut de réussir à parler et à défaut de réactions de la part de son interlocuteur, Lance s'approcha d'un demi pas et posa l'écharpe sur la nuque de Keith. Celui-ci se laissa faire, sans même une remarque sur le rougissement de Lance – conscient qu'il devait être dans le même état.

« Comme ça, dit Lance en attrapant un bout de l'écharpe, tu seras peut-être moins froid. »

Keith n'était pas certain que ça fonctionnait ainsi, mais il le laissa faire.

« Et comme ça, continua-t-il en enroulant l'écharpe autour de son cou pour la troisième fois, tu arrêteras peut-être de croiser les bras . »

Keith ne croisait pas les bras parce qu'il avait froid, mais il ne le contredit pas. Au contraire, il hocha la tête en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps – ce n'était que pure coïncidence, évidemment.

« Ça te rend plus cool », conclu Lance en s'écartant.

Keith ne disait toujours rien, comme troublé. Lance comprenait – il l'était tout autant. Il recula encore, hésitant, avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans le couloir – non sans attaquer une dernière fois Keith avec ses _finger guns_.

Alors Keith referma la porte et se retrouva confronté à son reflet dès qu'il tourna la tête. La matière était réellement plus douce que la laine ordinaire. C'était juste assez perceptible contre son cou pour être agréable, et n'agressait pas sa peau c'était chaud sans qu'il ne doive supporter un effet de col roulé très serré. Puis, en effet, il avait l'air plus cool. Pourtant c'était désordonné. Lance avait enroulé l'écharpe grossièrement, si bien que les tours étaient désaccordés – un trop lâche, l'autre pas assez. Il faudrait qu'il l'enlève pour la repositionner. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'enlever un jour.

* * *

 _J'ai écrit cet OS en février, et j'avais en fait oublié de le poster. Donc le voilà !_

 _J'avais juste très besoin de cette scène dans ma vie, alors je l'ai écrite moi-même._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! (ça me motivera peut-être à écrire plus de Klance, qui sait !)_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
